It is known to install work tables of various types in motor vehicles. The following United States patents disclose tables and supports for articles for use with motor vehicles believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,815, issued Jun. 30, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,033, issued Jun. 27, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,628, issued Oct. 7, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,066, issued Mar. 24, 1998.